Amplitude shift keyed transmitters are generally well known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,728, 5,017,885, and 5,016,246. The described ASK techniques may apply to rf or optical communications using infrared wavelengths. The generation of an ASK modulation technique typically involves assigning a one or zero to the presence of a carrier signal and the opposite binary value to the absence of the carrier signal.